characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Dragon Ball)
Son Goku 'is the main protagonist of the famous anime/manga series, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Background Goku was born on Planet Vegeta, named Kakarot. He was the son of the Saiyan Bardock, and was sent to Earth due to Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta. His mission was to destroy it, but he was dropped on his head and forgot it, when being adopted by Grandpa Gohan, not to be confused with Goku's son, Gohan. When he became a adult, and married his wife Chi Chi, and had previously mentioned Gohan, the Saiyan Raditz who was Goku's brother came to Earth. Together, Goku and Piccolo defeated Raditz, but Goku was killed by the attack. Many years later after the Saiyan Saga, on Namek during a battle with Frieza, Goku became the first Super Saiyan. Powers & Abilities *'Kamehameha: Invented by Master Roshi, the Kamehameha is when the user draws ki into their hands and then fires an explosive beam of energy. Many variations have been created like the Feet Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, ect. *'Dragon Fist': Goku makes a straight fist at the opponent, then when Goku passes through the opponent's stomach or chest, the energy of the fist will be massively amplified, with the ki also exploding into a Golden Dragon resembling Shenron. **'Super Dragon Fist': Same as the regular Dragon Fist, but with even more power after absorbing a Spirit Bomb. *'Instant Transmission': Goku locks onto a sensible form of ki and then instantly moves from one location to another. *'Invisible Eye Blast': Goku shoots ki blasts from his eyes, however, he rarely uses this technique. *'Destrcto Disc': Goku holds his hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Solar Flare': Blinds all things near the location of the user except for the user themselves. *'Spirit Bomb': Goku gathers huge amounts of energy from surrounding planets then concentrates it into either his fist to greatly enhance his attacks or into a ball of Ki. *'Hasshu-ken': This involves Goku moving his fists so fast that he seemingly has eight arms, allowing Goku to attack and defend much more efficiently. *'Afterimage Technique': Moving so swiftly that that Goku's image is left behind. *'Blast Fist': Goku delivers a powerful uppercut that also causes explosions. *'Healing': Uses his ki to heal others. *'Telepathy': Can read minds, eavesdrop on telepathic conversations, and conversate with others through their minds. *'Telekinesis': Can lift objects, however just like the invisible eye blast, he rarely uses this ability. Equipment *'Power Pole:' An extensive magic Bō. *'Senzu Beans:' Magic beans that can heal broken bones and other injuries. Alternate Forms Great Ape Kaio-ken Pseudo Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses *He thinks battles are no fun if he has a huge advantage, so he normally let's his foes use their full power, like he did with Frieza. Fun Fact *Kakarot, Goku's birth name, is named after a "carrot". Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Staff Users